Honey
by PrincessPotter16
Summary: Draco...Hermione...a jar of honey and a lollipop. Find out what happens when Draco enters a darkened room. Warning: BDSM


**The Performance**

'Hello?' Draco called out into the dark room, 'is anyone in here?'

A small chuckle came from the darkness.

Draco stepped forward, into the room.

'Hello?' he called again.

'Hello there…' a seductive voice said.

'Who is this?' he said, gulping.

Suddenly, he felt a movement behind him as someone slammed the door shut.

'Come over here.' The voice called to him.

'Where?' he asked, pawing his way blindly forward.

A cool, smooth hand enclosed his warm one and led him forward.

'Here, sit down.' The voice said, pushing him into a chair.

'Um…thanks…' he said, gripping the arms of the chair.

Suddenly, his tie was slowly pulled from around his neck. His heartbeat quickened.

'Calm down…the fun has yet to begin…' the voice said, opening a drawer.

'What are you doing? And who are you?' his voice rose a little.

The voice chuckled. 'Hold on, I'll just tie these here-'

Draco tried to jump up, but his ankles were tied to the chair. His gulped as his wrists were tied to the chair's arms.

'Who are you?' he asked again.

The voice giggled. 'Aren't you impatient?! Just a second, yes, those won't come loose. Ok, I'll reveal myself to you.'

Suddenly, the lights flared on.

He gaped at the creature standing in front of him.

She was wearing a black leather catsuit, teamed with knee-high black lace-up stiletto boots. In her hand, she carried a silk tie.

'H-Hermione?' he stuttered.

She smiled slowly. 'That's right sugar.'

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Hermione smiled mischievously. 'And now, for the fun!' she said, moving towards him with the last tie, dangling from her fingers.

She tied it around his eyes, blindfolding him. She moved forward, until their faces were nearly touching. She traced the outline of his man's jaw with her long, red fingernail.

He moaned. 'Hermione, please…'

'Shhh…' she said, placing her finger on his lips. Before she knew what was happening, Draco was sucking on her finger. Hermione nearly fell over in ecstasy.

Hermione moved her hand down to his strong, toned arms. She gave them both a strong pinch.

He groaned, louder this time.

She began pinching, harder and harder, as she moved down his body. His arms, his shoulders, his stomach…

She stood up.

'Don't stop!' he cried, struggling against his bonds.

Hermione went into her 'bag of tricks' and drew out a jar of honey.

Moving slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it over his shoulders.

He heard the sound of the lid popping off the jar, and started.

'What's that?' he said.

Hermione dipped her finger in the honey, and brought her finger up to his lips. She placed her fingers on his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked slowly on her finger.

Slowly, she brought the jar over to his stomach. She began to pour the golden liquid onto his taut stomach. Draco moaned.

'Hm…but what about your pants? They'll get all…sticky…actually…by the time I'm done with you, your pants won't only be sticky with honey…' she said, trailing her hand up and down his stomach.

He licked his lips nervously as she unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his fly.

'HURRY up!' he cried.

Hermione couldn't wait any longer. In one long move, she pulled, and his pants fell straight to the floor. She grinned in appreciation at the throbbing bulge, straining against the satin material of his boxer shorts. Quickly, she raised the jar of honey and tipped it, right into his lap.

He shuddered.

'Before I go any further…' Hermione said. He cut her off.

'No! Please! I can't wait any longer! Please!'

Hermione smiled evilly.

'Well then, if you're that desperate, I say we negotiate.'

He cried out, 'No! No more, no more!'

Hermione laughed, 'but the fun's just begun! We haven't even got to the main act yet.'

He struggled against the bonds, but they were too strong. 'At least let me see you! Please!'

Hermione smiled and removed the tie from around his eyes.

'Thank you…' he breathed. Suddenly, his breathing quickened, as she drew a lollypop out of her bag of tricks. 'Hungry?' she said, offering it to him.

But as he nodded, she took the lollypop away, shaking her head.

'Good boys don't eat lollypops…only bad boys do…are you a bad boy?'

'Yes! I'm a bad boy.' He said.

'Are you? How bad?' she asked, moving the lollypop towards her mouth.

'As bad as you want me to be!' he cried, shaking the chair.

'Good answer.' she replied, grinning.

She began to seductively lick the lollypop in long circular strokes. She heard him groan.

Still sucking the lollypop she gently lowered herself onto his honey soaked lap and began her grinding lap dance.

His body tingled with desperate desire.

Lower and lower she grinded, deeper and deeper. His moaning became louder and louder. Faster and faster she moved, grinding deep into his pelvis. Suddenly, she stopped moving, and shifted, so she was straddling him properly. Backwards and forwards she now moved, with more intensity than before. She was going slowly as Draco moaned.

'Jesus Christ, I think I'm going to-' Draco gasped, nearly crying.

'No! You better bloody not.' Hermione said. And she was so scary, that Draco's orgasm receded obediently.

Hermione looked at his face, screwed up in delight. She stopped moving and kissed him passionately.

'Please Hermione, please!' he cried, trying to reach for her. A tear slid down his cheek. Hermione licked it off slowly.

Then she climbed off his lap.

'So, that was the first act. What comes after?' she said, sucking on the lollypop suggestively.

'Can't you untie me?' Draco pleaded.

Hermione smiled. 'But if I did that, I wouldn't have anymore fun!'

'I want to do something to you.' Those seven words nearly knocked Hermione out. To think, he wanted to stay, after all she'd put him through.

'Ok then.' She said, slowly untying his ankles and then his wrists. Suddenly, he jumped up (nearly tripping over, because his pants were still around his ankles) and grabbed Hermione's wrists.

'Sit down.' He said to Hermione, pushing her onto the honey covered chair.

He tied her ankles and her wrists to the chair and then blindfolded Hermione with a tie. Reaching behind her, he unzipped her catsuit.

He slowly peeled it down, licking every inch of her skin that was revealed to him. Hermione was struggling and moaning, against the ties that held her. Suddenly, the catsuit came completely off her body. Draco groaned at the sight of Hermione, covered in honey.

He kissed her fiercely. Then, he knelt in front of her.

'What are you going to do?' Hermione asked.

Draco grinned. 'Just what you did to the lollypop.'

Then, Hermione began shaking as his magical tongue began moving.

'Oh god, oh GOD!' she cried, shaking against the chair, 'Don't stop!'

She tried to untie her ankles so she could wrap her legs around his face, but the bonds were too tight.

Suddenly Hermione screamed out loud. Draco's face appeared smiling.

'That was act two.' He said.

He untied her ankles and wrists. The second she stood up, she tore off his boxer shorts.

They stood, looking at each other for a second before they jumped on each other. Their honey covered bodies slid up and down each other, slow at first, then faster and faster. Harder and faster they moved. In the throes of pleasure, Hermione bit his shoulder. Suddenly, Draco was groaning and collapsing, just as Hermione screamed again, louder this time. Hermione looked up at Draco and said, 'what's the finale?'

The next day, Draco was seen at school talking with one of his friends.

'What's that on your tie Draco?' he asked.

'Honey.' Draco said.

He looked in his locker and drew out a jar of honey. Just as he did this, Hermione walked past him. She winked, and said,

'Don't miss the encore.'

The End


End file.
